


Longing for freedom

by darkmoore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore
Summary: The Asset was in Berlin at the time when the wall fell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "comment fic" comm on LJ. Theme: Acceptable in the 80s; prompt: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Bucky Barnes, he was there when the Berlin Wall fell.

The Asset moves to the window and looks outside, hoping to get a visual on his contact. Things have been crazy these past few days. After the accidentally too early announcement on TV, about the opening of the borders, all hell had broken loose. People had gathered at the turnpike at Bornholmer Straße to take their first steps towards West Berlin, towards freedom. 

That was four days ago and things have deteriorated since then. Nothing is going according to plan and the Asset knows that his handlers will be most displeased with him. There are Stasi files and information he desperately needs, information he is supposed to deliver but instead he is stuck in one of the many abandoned apartments. 

Well, not completely abandoned, as the sniffling coming from one corner of his hideout reminds him. The boy is four, maybe five, with blond hair and blue eyes. There is another one somewhere in the tiny apartment, he’s older – seven maybe – but the Asset doesn’t care. They are not important. There are dozens of them all over the town – abandoned children whose parents wanted to start a new life in the west without them. 

“Ich habe Hunger. Gibst du mir was zu essen?” the boy sounds terrified, but the dried tear tracks on his pale face cause no reaction in the Asset. The children are of no consequence. As long as they don’t give away his position, he will not have to terminate them. 

“Komm, ich hab noch ein Ei gefunden, das kannst du haben,” the other boy appears in the doorway and holds out his hand for his little brother to take. The Asset doesn’t pay any more attention to them. Someone will find them, eventually, after he left. Someone will answer the younger one’s never-ending question of “wann kommt Mama wieder?” Maybe they will even tell him the truth. 

The Asset doesn’t care. The border that separated East and West Berlin might be gone, the wall being torn down, but the Asset’s problems have just begun.

* * *

“I’m hungry. Will you give me something to eat?”  
“Come, I’ve found an egg. You can have it.”  
“When will mom come back?”

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. And yes, this kind of thing really DID happen. Some sources talk about up to 10.000 children having been abandoned. The children's homes were overflowing in the months following the fall of the Berlin Wall. People just don't talk about it all that often ....


End file.
